


Two Jobs, One Problem

by Fandomanon



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomanon/pseuds/Fandomanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "there’s an overnight IT person at school who always answers the phone when i call about a problem with my computer and i totally have a crush on their voice and their exasperation and ALSO the bakery down the street is always running out of my fave scones and the adorable person behind the counter can’t hide their amusement and i think it’s super rude but also super cute AU"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Jobs, One Problem

Parv had a problem. Well, he had a  _lot_  of problems, but this was the most urgent of them- having a laptop that refused to turn on when you have an essay due in the morning  _had_ to count as an emergency, but he doubts his professor would understand- maybe if he hadn’t fallen asleep in class that one time. Or the other few times.

 

In his defense though, it  _was_  a boring class- nearly everyone fell asleep in the class, and no one liked the teacher- monotone voice, and so  _old_ , ugh. But still, falling asleep meant there was no way he could ask for an extension, no matter how dire the circumstances; thankfully, the school had a 24/7 IT phone line, and he dug in his backpack to find the number of it- wrinkled and covered in stains as it was, it was still legible, and Parv called the line, jiggling his knee impatiently as he waited for someone to answer.

 

“Hello, this is Will from Minecraftia University, what seems to be the problem?” He had a nice voice, low and even sounding, and Parv bet it would sound  _even better_  saying his name.

 

“Hi Will! I’m Parvis- Alex Parvis, and my computer won’t turn on? Which is a huge problem, obviously, because my essay is due tomorrow, and I  _need_  to finish it.”

 

Parv listens as ‘Will’ takes a deep breath, before sounding amused, “well, Mr. Parvis, can you describe what it’s doing? Was it on earlier, I mean?”

 

“Yes, yes it was- it was on, and then it wasn’t! I probably lost a bunch of stuff- and I have tried turning it back on, obviously, but it’s just not  _working_.”

 

“Well,” and his voice sounds slow now, like he’s choosing his words carefully, “is it plugged in?”

 

“What, of course it’s-” Parv starts, grabbing the wire that’s definitely in the computer, and it feels loose, leading to him look down at where it  _should_  be connected to the outlet; it’s not, and Parv goes quiet for a moment.

 

“It’s what, Mr Parvis- are you still there?”

 

“Huh? Yeah, I’m still here- it wasn’t plugged into the outlet, but it was plugged into the laptop. I-I’m just going to hang up now, thanks for the help I guess.”

 

“You’re welcome, Mr. Parvis, have a-”

 

He’s cut off rather rudely when Parv hangs up, dropping his phone on his desk as he leans down to plug his laptop in; immediately the light near the charger socket lights up, and he breathes a sigh of relief- he’ll wait for it to charge a bit, before he can do his essay.

 

It takes him nearly all night, but he finishes it- as a consequence though, he ends up running late, barely having enough time to print out his essay and tug on his clothes before he’s out the door and running down to the bakery. As late as he is, he’s definitely not going to get his favorites, but maybe if he runs he’ll get lucky!

 

…He’s not lucky, and he mutters a curse as someone two people in front of him grabs the last scone,  _why_ were they so popular, that’s not  _fair_ , he’s a loyal customer, they should know by now to keep one for him. He must’ve made a noise, because one of the people behind the counter (blond, green eyes, tall and broad-  _damn_ , he’d like to see what was under that apron) snorts, covering his noise quickly as he turns away to grab the next person in line a donut.

 

…Seeing as he works at the bakery, maybe he could give him an in? Fuck him, and maybe see if it’ll get the guy to save him at least one scone, if only so they didn’t always run out? Mm, that’d be nice- a nice lay  _and_  his favorite breakfast- yum.


End file.
